


Trucks

by villanellesgun



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, daughter!!!, eve and v shopping, i had this idea and i just started writing, i hope it is enjoyable, they talk about gender norms!!!, villanelle has a temper tantrum, yes they have a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villanellesgun/pseuds/villanellesgun
Summary: Villanelle, Eve, and their daughter go shopping and challenge gender norms.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Trucks

“Mama! Can I get this please, please, please?” Viv was pointing at a large toy truck that was on the top shelf. She loved cars, trucks, and dinosaurs. Her favorite dinosaur was obviously the T-Rex. Villanelle approved. Eve was more of the stegosaurus type but loved her daughter’s enthusiasm about the creature nonetheless. 

Villanelle and Eve wanted to take Viv clothes shopping. Their daughter… let’s say, was a messy eater. She got that from the blonde. Viv ruined almost every t-shirt she had. And she had a lot. A lot of expensive ones, too, courtesy of Villanelle. However, the more clothes she ruined, the more laundry the two women had to do, sometimes the stains never getting out. They just decided to get more clothes.  _ Non _ -expensive clothes. 

Viv was turning 7 this year. The time has gone by so fast, to both Villanelle and Eve. They’d never spoken about children until one day, almost 8 years ago. They were walking through a park and the blonde stopped to watch all the children play. They seemed so… carefree. She wanted that in her life. Eve had assumed she wasn’t the parent-type. Nothing wrong with that. When she was married to Niko, she never saw motherhood in her life either. That was until Villanelle said she wanted to have a baby and she could tell the blonde really wanted this, and she realized she wanted a family too. She wanted to raise a baby with Villanelle. 

They hadn’t really discussed names. Not only did they want to be surprised at the gender, not having a preference for either, but they also said they would have a ‘feeling’ about names after the baby was born. Whatever that means. 

After Villanelle gave birth, the blonde did something. She almost put _‘Villaneve’_ as their fucking child’s name. As you can guess, Eve was furious. Luckily, she was able to get the birth certificate and change it before it could go anywhere and become official. Villanelle said it would be sweet to have a mix of _their_ names as _their_ child’s name. The brunette was very concerned that blonde actually liked that idea but eventually, they (Eve) decided on Vivian. A compromise, the brunette thought. Vivian preferred Viv, anyway. 

As she grew up, she wasn’t like other girls. Not in the ‘quirky’ trendy way, but she didn’t like the same things as her peers. Hence, the T-rex and toy trucks. Her favorite color wasn’t pink or purple like the girls in her class, it was maroon. Her closet was almost exclusively filled with maroon clothes. She also had a lot of boyfriends (friends that were boys), which Eve and Villanelle never cared about. All of them were good kids and they were always grateful when they had a night off to themselves. Viv wasn’t a bad kid, but parenthood is hard. So, they liked it when she was invited to sleepovers. 

Villanelle and Eve both thought she was perfect, just the way she was. 

“Ask your Omma. _ I _ would say yes, but you know how she is.” Villanelle smirked at Viv, admiring her long curly hair. It was like Eve’s but a little lighter in color. When looking at sperm donors, Villanelle looked at their hair, while Eve looked at… everything else that was important when it came to sperm donors. Speaking of the brunette, Eve was turning the corner into the toy aisle. 

“Vil! Viv! We’re here for  _ clothes,  _ not toys.” She groaned, smiling at them. They were way too similar, sometimes it was cute, sometimes it wasn’t.

“Fine.” Viv crossed her arms and huffed, starting to walk behind Eve. Villanelle quietly grabbed the toy truck and then followed them.

When they got to the clothes aisle, Eve went straight into the ‘Girl’s clothing’ section while Viv started looking around in the ‘Boy’s clothing’ section. Villanelle noticed this but didn’t say anything. She just followed them both, still wanting to look at clothes that  _ weren’t _ £15.

Eve was looking through some shorts or pants or something down the aisle with Viv looking at cute hats on the other side. Villanelle was strolling down the aisle, reading the designs the shirts had. 

“What the fuck?!” She yelled after a minute or two, both Eve and Viv looking back at her.

“What? What is it?” Eve rushed over, Viv confused but also started to go over to the blonde.

“This shirt,” She held up a bright pink shirt with dark pink writing spelling ‘I’m too pretty to do math’, “And then this one.” She held up the one next to it, also pink, spelling ‘I’m too pretty to do homework so my brother has to do it for me.’ “What the fuck?!” She repeated, just as loud, if not louder.

“That’s…” Eve didn’t have words. Who thinks that, let alone prints it on a kid’s t-shirt?

“Bullshit!” Villanelle is in a frenzy now. Going around the aisle and looking at all the t-shirts, taking them off the hangers, and throwing them around. “This is such bullshit!” 

She sees more, all pink, that say ‘Sorry boys, I can’t date until I’m 30’, ‘Born to be spoiled’, and an all-time favorite, ‘Training to be Batman’s  _ Wife’. _ She goes to the other side of the aisle, the labeled ‘Boy’s section’. She didn’t think she could get angrier. 

But she can.

All the shirts were blue or black. Here’s what a few of them said: ‘Lock up your daughters’, ‘Ladies Man’, ‘Dude, your girlfriend is checking me out’, and this one, this one sent the blonde over the edge. ‘My Mom’s a fox.’ Printed in white letters on a navy t-shirt. For toddlers. Toddlers??   
  


Villanelle was shifting through all the clothes, maybe in an effort to make sure this wasn’t a sick joke, as she muttered Russian, something Eve knew she only did if she was  _ furious.  _ She was definitely making a scene, but neither Eve nor Viv cared. Eve was shocked, of course. Not by the blonde’s actions but that people had such rigid views of gender and sexuality.  _ She _ wasn’t going to destroy a store over it but Villanelle obviously would. One of their differences. 

Viv was… very confused. She didn’t understand the importance or the relevance of the words on these shirts. They’re just shirts? She liked some, she didn’t like others. That was what it came down to for her, but she knew there was something more. Something that was bothering her mom. She stood away from Villanelle, knowing not to get in her way.

“Babe, babe, calm down,” The brunette tried putting her hand on the blonde’s shoulder, attempting to stop her from ruining the clothing display further, “It’s not worth it.”

“Not worth it?!” She basically screamed, stepping into the middle of the aisle, “Do you see what the clothes say?! Ladies man? I’m too pretty to do math? What do people think kids are doing? Why are the girl’s clothes like  _ that _ and the boy’s clothes like  _ that _ ? Why do they even have boys and girls clothes, just put them all together! And why is everything pink or blue? There are so many colors! Why-”

“Baby, I know,” Eve put her hands on her shoulders, steadying her, “People have stupid ideas about girls and boys. Girls have to like pink, play with dolls, and be cute and pretty. Boys have to like blue, play with trucks, and be manly and macho. But you can’t be macho  _ and _ pretty. They have to be separate. It’s so stupid and so so wrong, I know. But yelling and destroying the aisle isn’t going to help, is it?”

Villanelle shook her head, slightly ashamed. She looked over at Viv, who was a few feet away from them, looking at the floor. She was wearing a navy shirt that said ‘I like trucks more than you.’

“Viv, come here,” The blonde gestured to come closer, “I want to tell you something.” Her daughter came closer, scooting in between the two women.

“You know,” Villanelle knelt down, now looking up at Viv, “You can like whatever and whoever you like. If you like trucks,” She gestured and smiled at her daughter’s shirt, “Like trucks. Be  _ obsessed _ with trucks. And if you like…” She looked around and furrowed her brow, “Barbies, you can like barbies. We just want you to be yourself, okay?”

Viv nodded.

“We love you so much,” Eve mirrored the blonde, kneeling beside her daughter as well, nudging her slightly, “So so so much. And we just want you to be happy, doing whatever you want to do.”

“Okay,” Viv smiled and hugged them both, wrapping an arm around each of their necks, “Mama, why did you throw all the clothes around?”

“They were stupid and cheap.” She smiled and looked at Eve, both of them hugging their daughter even tighter, “Now let’s go get you that truck.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi- so i was in my gender&womens studies class and we were talking about the shirts mentioned in the fic and i thought... why not write a fic about that? anyway, that's apparently how my brain works. 
> 
> also huge shoutout to our lil writers whatsapp - they helped me w Viv's name and the background, love yall<3
> 
> i hope you liked this, i enjoyed writing it. plz post feelings, questions, any ideas whatsoever in the comments, i love reading them:)
> 
> im on twitter if u wanna chat there
> 
> love y'all,
> 
> kira


End file.
